


[SBSS] 夜幕降至

by Gingko_E



Series: SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 战后三年，全员存活，犬蝠相互表白刚过不久，恰好赶上万圣节。“我想补上他所有没有的，包括童年。”Sirius曾这样说，如今时机正好，那么——“万圣节跟我一起去捣蛋吧Sev！”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840930
Kudos: 3





	[SBSS] 夜幕降至

小天狼星调整好领结，微抬下巴，对着镜子里的自己满意地眨眨眼，嗯，不错，虽然距离上一次穿礼服已经很久了，效果依然如故。透过镜子，他看到斯内普正站在后面，皱眉盯着手中的克拉巴特，仿佛它是什么难解的谜题。对他来说大概真的是难题吧，尽管那只是条领巾。小天狼星对镜子勾起一个笑容，轻松地说：“如果你感到紧张的话，来杯火焰威士忌？”  
“紧张？不，没有。”斯内普平淡地说。  
他看向小天狼星，对方背对着他，面向镜子，从这个角度可以看到对方被马甲勾勒出的挺拔的背部线条、美好的腰线，也能一窥黑色马裤下的修长腿型，足下皮制高跟绑带长靴在室内烛火映照下流转过优雅的光芒，镜中人微抬下巴，唇角带笑，双手正整理领口，白色丝绸衬衫的袖口与领口用金色丝线绣着精致却不繁杂的图案。  
小天狼星是个英俊的男人，他早就知道了，不过，对方显然还能更耀眼一些。斯内普将手中那块带着华丽花边和刺绣的克拉巴特丢到一边，抱起双臂说：“我不想去了。”  
“为什么？”小天狼星感到难以置信，“你之前都答应我了！”他急忙转身来到斯内普面前，皱眉控诉，“怎么能反悔呢？”  
斯内普微微抬头，挑眉看着他，没有回答的意思。  
“我们明明把所有准备工作都做好了。”小天狼星指指屋里漂浮的蜡烛、天花板上悬挂的彩带和气球、桌上一堆花花绿绿的糖果和几只南瓜，还有门口柜子上两只系着彩色缎带的竹编小花篮，“也选好了服装。”他转了一圈，指指门口衣帽架上的立领披风，“结果你试都不试就说不去？”他绕过斯内普，走到后面拉开衣柜，气呼呼地示意斯内普看看里面挂着的黑色燕尾服。  
“突然觉得很无聊。”斯内普盯着刚刚被他丢到一边的克拉巴特，雅致的白色丝巾可怜巴巴耷拉在沙发上。  
“……”小天狼星看着斯内普，对方没有回头的意思，他只能看到对方的后脑勺，每一根顺直的黑发都写着固执。他已经很久没跟斯内普真正生气过，可现在，一小撮怒火“噗”地燃起来。他走到沙发前，将那条克拉巴特拽到手中，沉默地坐下去。  
“……”小天狼星生气了。斯内普在心中轻叹一声。他此刻才发现，之前小天狼星要同他一起过万圣节，似乎不仅仅是为了单纯的玩乐，对方很在乎这个万圣节。他走到沙发另一端坐下，想了想，问：“如果你告诉我，为什么一定要我陪你去……‘捣蛋’，”他咀嚼着这个词，不太情愿地将它吐出去，“我会再考虑一下。”  
“我当时告诉过你。”小天狼星轻哼一声，试图用指责的口气说出这句话，但另一个人的重量通过下陷的沙发传来，他心里愤怒的小火苗“嗤”地熄灭，连一点儿火星都没剩下。  
“我当时认为你在开玩笑，”斯内普挑起一边眉毛，“‘难道你不想看詹姆开门后大吃一惊’‘跟我一起去掏空邓布利多的糖罐’‘吓哭小泰迪，看莱姆斯哄孩子’之类的。”  
“哎，你记得真清楚，但是还差一条呢。”斯内普重复那些话的语气令小天狼星大笑起来，为了笑得更畅快，他甚至解开了马甲扣子。  
“‘如果卢修斯不给糖，就剃光他的头发。’”斯内普复述，小天狼星当初这样说的时候，满眼都是雀跃的光。现在他听到这句话笑得更开心了，斯内普忍不住问，“这才是你的真正目的？找借口袭击卢修斯？”  
“呃，不是。好吧，只是其中之一，跟真正的原因比，渺小到微不足道。”小天狼星止住笑意，将手中的克拉巴特展开，拽着它的一角，让丝绸流水般的触感从另一只手中滑过，“不过，当初我这样说，你也答应了呀，怎么现在才想着追问。”  
“……”因为，他们当时刚刚确定在一起。  
距离表白刚过一个月，此刻回顾，他们从相悖走到相向，从相逆走到相知，整个过程自霍格沃兹列车上的初遇就已开始，他们各自绕过曲折的半生，各自浮沉于憾恨的苦海，直到尘埃落定，方才发现，原来每一个拐点都相互交错，原来……早可以携手同行。但此刻已经足够，他们都不是贪婪的人，如今每一次凝望、每一次十指交扣，都像是启封窖藏二十余年的美酒，将半生时间统统沉醉。  
表白之于恋情，并非钥匙之于锁扣，没有表白不代表不能恋爱，相爱的路没有明确的起点，表白的作用大抵正如路标，“我爱你”于是我告诉你，要你知道，我走在我的路上，将你放在心里，自此再不孤单。  
所以，正因为小天狼星提出一起‘捣蛋’的要求是在表白之后，斯内普姑且将其解释为约会的邀请，既然在一起了，约会对恋人来说是很正常的事。唔，虽然他的恋人看起来总也长不大呢。  
但是这样的理由……要直接告诉小天狼星，不太好意思说出口。斯内普皱紧眉头，伸手轻触自己的唇瓣，他的嘴唇很薄，指尖传来的触感干燥，柔软但有限。他向来不擅长说柔软的话，这双薄唇可以吐出各式刻薄的利刃，偏会在软言软语前踟蹰。  
“嗯，这样吧，”小天狼星放下克拉巴特，想到什么般轻轻击掌，“我告诉你真正的理由，你换好衣服同我一起去‘捣蛋’？”  
斯内普不置可否。  
“不想用行动交换的话也可以，告诉我你为什么突然不想出去？”小天狼星说，“只有我一个人回答问题可不公平。”  
“……”突然不想出去的理由更不能告诉他，尽管那不是什么软言软语。  
“我先告诉你，你自己选一种来交换。”小天狼星眨眨眼，勾起唇角笑起来，这与他平日里如阳光般耀眼的笑容不同，那是个极温柔的笑，就像在雨天，用叶子为雏鸟遮蔽风雨的大树。他这样笑着，扭头望进斯内普的眼睛，认真地说，“当我发现我爱你的时候，就决定为你补上你错过的那些，比如属于孩子的快乐。”  
斯内普有一瞬错愕。就算对方是他的恋人，他依然没有习惯这样热情的示好，和这样温柔的情话。他感到自己的耳朵变得滚烫，好在他的头发足以遮住它们。  
但斯内普不知道，他的脸上也正浮现薄红，很浅很浅，就像月亮初升之时，残余在天际的晚霞。小天狼星弯起眼睛，小心翼翼地将这抹霞光珍藏。他凝望着对方，直到对方不自在的侧侧身子，才接着说，“所以啦，万圣节一定要有，没有哪个孩子万圣节不出去‘捣蛋’。”  
小天狼星话音刚落，就感觉沙发骤然一轻，斯内普站起来去衣柜那边拿着衣服进了卧室。  
他注意到斯内普转身的时候，嘴唇动了动，最终什么也没说，抿成一条直线。“呃，所以他同意和我一起出去了？”小天狼星嘀咕，“但是之前为什么突然不想去？哎，算了，能顺利一起去‘捣蛋’就是好事啦。”他心情颇好地靠在沙发上，笑眯眯看着天花板上悬挂的彩带。  
他等了一会儿，卧室的门打开了。  
“我觉得万圣节不适合穿成这样，”斯内普不自在地说，他动作僵硬地整理着衬衫袖子，这袖口是三层镂空花边的华丽款，他总觉得最上面一层被压进了燕尾服偏紧的袖口中，不怎么平整，“为什么不直接用白布罩起来，只露出眼睛呢？”  
小天狼星在门后人影露出来的那一刻就张大了嘴，他不断在心中提醒自己别像个傻乎乎的毛头小子，这才趁着斯内普看过来之前调整好表情。说真的，华服美人他见过太多了，斯内普这次穿的礼服是中规中矩的那种，但效果比他想象中更惊艳，至少，在他见过的人中没有能与对方相比的。倒不是说外貌……单论外貌的话，斯内普可不算是英俊漂亮的类型，这些褒义词若是加在他身上，任谁听来都觉得是不友好的讽刺。他总是一副尖刻且不好相处的样子，完美契合麻瓜世界传说中邪恶巫师的形象，薄唇总是抿成线，偶尔上翘还是为了勾起嘲讽冷笑，眉心深深一道印痕，让人觉得他一天中有20小时都在皱眉，一张脸上最显眼的就是大大的鹰钩鼻，小时候他们相互攻击时，他还以此取笑过对方。  
后来他被对方吸引，也不是因为外貌。不过，斯内普有一双非常美的眼睛，那双深邃的宝石，时刻都像是在月光下闪着光芒，亦如命运女神的沃达尔泉，平和且智慧。小天狼星喜欢与对方对视，尤其当他们相互吸引之时，他喜欢在对方眼中看到，自己被好好珍藏在那汪泉水中，被保管在宝石的核心里，在每个分分秒秒，他温暖他，他珍视他。  
在有情人眼中，对方总是不同的。小天狼星懒得去理解所谓“爱”的加成，他只知道对方在他心中是珍宝般的存在。不过现在，斯内普的光芒大概达到每个有眼睛的人都会赞叹的地步了，梅林知道，那只件普通礼服！或许是因为他平时总穿着宽大的黑袍子，但燕尾服却能突出他修长的身型，或许是因为他平日里总是衣着朴素，丝绸衬衫精致的绣花和华丽的袖子倒衬出他从未刻意雕琢过的高贵优雅来。至于外貌……鹰钩鼻只是略大，并不会很突兀，他唯一的问题就是表情不好吧？总是一副拒人千里的样子，配上刻薄的挖苦，让人难以静心欣赏他。但现在，不习惯的衣着抓走了他的注意力，而且身边又只有小天狼星这个恋人在，斯内普显然将那些锐利的刺都收了起来。嗯，他不是传统意义上英俊的类型，但一定是独特、神秘且迷人的。  
“……当然不要白布罩，那样什么也看不到。”小天狼星咕哝着，他向对方招招手，示意他走到他跟前来。  
斯内普不明所以地走过去。小天狼星拉过他的手，帮他把袖子整理好。然后拿着克拉巴特站起来，一手牵住布料的一端，从他脖子后面绕过去，回到前方帮他打结。  
“我不喜欢礼服。”斯内普说。小天狼星正在他身前为他整理那条克拉巴特，说话间，他感到自己的喉结隔着皮肤在对方手指炙热的温度下滑动。他不自在地往后退了一小步。  
“别乱动。”小天狼星说，他跟着斯内普后退的步子凑上前。  
斯内普感到自己脖颈的皮肤在小天狼星暖暖的鼻息下颤了颤。后颈已经起鸡皮疙瘩了也说不定。他从未跟谁距离这么近过，不习惯。他轻声说，“我穿礼服不好看。”  
“胡说，好看！”小天狼星已经打好了那条克拉巴特，三层花边领整整齐齐，恰与袖子呼应。听到对方这么说，他一边反驳，一边扶着斯内普的肩将他推到镜子前面，“瞧，你很好看。”  
“不好看。”斯内普看着镜中的自己，面色苍白，眼底藏着不安，礼服倒是穿的分毫无差，活像被强行扎上蝴蝶结塞进礼物盒的无措兔子。他抑制着自己想要伸手将克拉巴特扯下来的冲动，小天狼星站在他身后，马甲扣子散开着，依旧潇洒耀眼。  
“我开始怀疑你的审美。”小天狼星说，他很想伸手揉乱斯内普的头发，对方这副不安的样子，就像贵族世家第一次被带出去打猎的小少爷，站在茂密的森林前，强压着心底的担忧害怕，抬起下巴坚持平日里的骄傲。虽然，打猎并不会穿成这样，但这样的感觉同样可爱。  
斯内普咕哝了句什么，小天狼星没听清，正待再问，他已经收起那份不安，变成平日里冷淡的样子，他侧头向小天狼星挑挑眉，说，“走吧。”  
“啊？”小天狼星发出一个疑惑的单音。  
“出去‘捣蛋’。”斯内普轻哼一声。  
“……”可是他现在不想出去了，确切的说，不想斯内普出去。这感觉就像要把自己珍藏的宝物捧出去展示，谁知道那些看客抱着怎样的心情。好吧，好吧，这想法简直不讲道理，疯狂而且不切实际，非常幼稚……小天狼星唾弃了自己一会儿，他也知道自己现在这份飞醋吃的毫无理由。但是，有那么一刻，他真切地感受到自己有多想把他藏起来。  
“你等我一下。”小天狼星说，他跳起来跑到门口，抓过衣帽架上的立领披风披上，“呼”地出了门。  
不一会儿，门外响起“咚咚咚”的敲门声。  
斯内普开开门，挑眉看着面前的小天狼星，对方拎着糖果篮递到他面前，说：“不给糖，就捣蛋！”  
“……”  
“糖果在桌上，快拿给我，不然要捣蛋啦。”小天狼星催他。  
斯内普取来糖果放进小天狼星的篮子里。  
“好啦，现在轮到你去敲门。”小天狼星笑着说，斯内普看着他没说话，他的笑容渐渐挂不住，终于他将糖果篮放到一边，张开双臂抱住面前的恋人。  
斯内普安静的任他抱着。他大概明白小天狼星在想什么，正想着要不要伸手拍拍对方的背，对方已经先开口说：“我知道你之前为什么突然不想出门了。”  
“是因为吃醋吧，就像我现在的想法一样。”小天狼星说，“哎，这感觉真神奇，虽然很开心，但心里又酸酸的，就像吃了颗柠檬糖……”  
“……”好吧，他们想的完全不一样嘛！什么吃醋……他之前反悔的原因，不过是因为对方那般耀眼，自己站在旁边相形见绌罢了。倒不是介意被对方比下去，只是单纯认为作为恋人，应当各方面都能比肩才对。起码不要让詹姆嘲笑小天狼星‘你怎么跟鼻涕精在一起’之类的，可在这方面……他承认自己不太有自信。不过，后来小天狼星说他好看……不管是不是真的好看，比起别人的看法，当然是恋人的评价更为重要。  
结果这傻狗居然在吃醋吗？不会吧，仅仅是换身衣服出个门而已。斯内普心中暗叹，小天狼星正抱着他，头埋在他颈侧絮絮叨叨，像只受了委屈的大型犬。  
“之前不是都说清了……”他伸手拍拍小天狼星的背，“你真的这么介意的话，我们可以不去找莉莉。”  
“我不是介意那个！”小天狼星说，他松开环抱斯内普的手，抬手按住对方的双肩，低头用自己的额头抵住他的，轻声说，“你这个傻瓜！”  
斯内普瞪着他，小天狼星毫不理会，自顾自地说：“唔，我想到个两全其美的办法。”  
他放开斯内普，挥挥魔杖，手中出现两个装饰着花里胡哨羽毛的半脸面具。  
“带上面具一起去‘捣蛋’吧！”

END


End file.
